1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportation systems, and more specifically to systems for transporting wind turbine blades.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wind turbines are rotary devices configured to extract energy from the wind. If the mechanical energy is converted to electricity, the wind turbine 100 may be called a wind generator, wind turbine, wind turbine generator, wind power unit, wind energy converter, or aerogenerator. Wind turbines used in wind farms for commercial production of electric power are usually three-bladed and are directed into the wind by computer-controlled motors. A tall tower base allows access to stronger wind in sites with wind shear. In some wind shear sites, wind speeds and corresponding power outputs can increase significantly for relatively small increases in elevation.
Referring to FIG. 1 in the drawings, a conventional wind turbine 1001 is shown. Large wind turbines are typically disassembled into component parts prior to being carried on railcars, ships, trucks, and/or other vehicles. In the exemplary embodiment, wind turbine 100 comprises a tower 102, a nacelle 104, and three blades 106, 108, and 110. Unlike the tower and nacelle, the blades cannot be disassembled in smaller components for transportation. It should be understood that the blades can exceed 160 feet in length and have a 12 feet chord length. Transporting the blades can create significant problems.
Although significant strides have been made in the area of transporting wind turbine blades, many shortcomings remain.
While the assembly and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.